No Idea
by Denisse Kagamine 24seven
Summary: Amaba a Rin no lo podía evitar, la amaba, simplemente la amaba. Aun cuando ella se esfuerza en hacerle la vida de cuadros, no la dejaría de amar. Len siempre estaría a su lado, aun cuando ella no tenga ni la mas mínima idea de eso.
1. Prologo

No Idea

_No tenía nada que hacer, así que vengo a enfadarlos con un nuevo fic! (no me digas) bueno ya! Si lo sé estoy loca no me lo tienen que decir._

_Bueno ya los dejo con esto:_

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad.**

No Idea:

Capitulo 1: Prologo

-Qué? Apoco creíste que me iba a fijar en un nerd como tú? –Dijo una chica con un tono de voz demasiado soberbio-

-Emm, yo….. –El chico no podía hablar se sentía intimidado-

Y como no lo estaría estaba en frente de Rin Kagamine, la chica más popular del colegio, capitana del equipo de porristas, aunque también la más presumida, no había ningún que se le resistiera, y Len no era la excepción. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, aunque ella siempre lo trataba como basura, no le importaba, la amaba, simplemente la amaba. Y el haría hasta lo que fuera solo para ganarse su corazón, no importarse lo que tuviera que aguantar, el solo tenía una meta, y era Rin, porque el siempre la amaría aunque ella no tuviera idea de que el siempre está allí .

_Y bueno fin del prologo, les gusto? Lo odiaron?, dejen su opinión, acepto tomatazos. Merece algún review? _

_Bueno nos vemos luego!_

_Byeeee! _


	2. La declaración de amor de Kaito

No Idea

_Hola! Me extrañaron? No? Bueno… Les traigo el primer capítulo de No Idea, espero y les guste! _

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad.**

No Idea

Capitulo 1:

-Ahí vienen! –Grito un chico desde lejos-

-Quienes? –Pregunto otro chico-

-Ellas! –Dijo un tercero-

-Q. Qué? –Tartamudeo un chico rubio y ojos azules-

-Hay no puede ser. –Exclamo un chico de cabellos y ojos azules-

En menos de 5 segundos toda la población masculina estaba formada en dos filas, para qué? Para recibir 5 chicas más deseadas del todo el colegio.

En primer lugar, la mayor de las cinco. Meiko Sakine 19 años, bonita, inteligente, familia adinerada, pero muy noble y humilde, secretamente enamorada de Kaito.

De ahí le sigue Luka Megurine, 18 años, algo tímida y seria, y enamorada de Gakupo.

De ahí siguen Miku Hatsune, y Gumi Megpoid, ambas de 16 años y cabello color verde, y secretamente enamoras de Mikuo y Gumiya.

Y la ultima, pero no menos importante, la líder del grupo, Rin Kagamine. 15 años, cabello rubio hasta los hombros con un moño blanco que parecen orejas de conejo, a diferencias de las otras, ella es muy presumida y orgullosa, tienes a toda la población masculina a su merced, sobre todo a un rubio muy idéntico a ella.

-Hey nerd, hiciste mi tarea? –Pregunto en forma de mandato-

-Ho. Hola Rin, c. claro aquí esta. –Contesto Len muy nervioso y sonrojado entregándole un cuaderno-

-Mm. Bien, espero y sigas así. –Le dijo y se fue-

-Ahora ya entiendo porque dicen que el amor es ciego. –Dijo el pelimorado en forma de burla-

-C. cállate Kamui! –Tartamudeo Len-

-Para que te enojas? –Protesto Kaito- Eso es verdad.

-Lo dice el chico enamorado de la ebria. –Dijo Mikuo-

-Y. ya te dije que no me gusta Meiko! –Se defendió muy sonrojado-

-Aja, y yo me llamo Justin Bieber. –Agrego Gumiya-

-Chicos ya dejen a Bakaito. –Gakupo se unió a la conversación-

-Lo dice el chico enamorado de la fanática del atún. –Susurro Len-

-QUE DIJISTE?! –Grito molesto-

-Nada nada. –Len salió corriendo-

-No huyas cobarde! –Salió detrás de rubio-

-Entonces? –Dijeron Mikuo y Gumiya al unisonó-

-Qué? -Pregunto-

-Entonces si te gusta Meiko? –Pregunto Gumiya-

-Ok! Si, si me gusta! Felices?! –Respondió molesto-

-Lo dices enserio? –Una cuarta voz femenina se unió a la conversación-

-M. Me. Meiko? –Tartamudeo sonrojado-

-Kaito, enserio, te gusto? –Pregunto tímida-

-Sí, sí, me gustas, me gustas Meiko Sakine! –Confeso Kaito-

-En. Serio? –Tartamudeo-

-Sí. –Se puso de rodillas y tomo su mano- Meiko Sakine, me harías el favor de ser mi novia? –Pregunto-

-Sí, sí y más si! Claro que si acepto ser tu novia! –Dijo derramando lagrimas de felicidad-

-Aww. –Dijeron ambos peliverdes al unisonó-

Con las chicas

-Oigan chicas y Meiko? –Pregunto Rin-

-Dijo que iba al baño. –Respondió Luka-

-Miren chicas ahí viene! –Dijo Miku-

-Hola chicas! –Exclamo Meiko feliz-

-Y ahora que te pico? –Pregunto Gumi-

-Cupido! –Contesto-

-Y eso? –Pregunto Luka-

-Kaito se me declaro! –Contesto-

-QUE?! –Dijeron todas al unisonó-

-Sí, estoy tan feliz! –Exclamo-

-Oh, qué suerte la tuya. –Dijo Rin haciendo puchero-

-Lo dices porque Len no se te ha declarado. –Dijo Gumi-

-Q. Qué?! Yo, con ese nerd? Jaja, JAMAS! –Dijo en forma orgullosa-

-Para que te haces? –Dijo Miku- Quieres a Len, y el te quiere a ti, lo niegas para mantener tu reputación. –Dijo con un toque sabio-

-No lo niego por eso, lo niego porque NO ME GUSTA! –Remarco las últimas palabras-

-Aja. –Dijeron al unisonó-

-*Bueno la verdad si me gusta, pero no quiero ser el hazme reír* -Pensó mordiendo su labio inferior-

_Fin del 1er capitulo._

_Y bueno díganme, les gusto? lo odiaron? Denme su opinión y dejen review! Y si fue algo de MeikoxKaito, bueno ya. Ojala les haya gustado._

_Nos vemos en la próxima! _

_Byeeee! _


	3. La canción

No Idea

_Holiwis! (? Me extrañaron? No, bueno.. Y como saben vengo a enfadarlos con un nuevo cap de esta historia! Wii! Ok no, bueno ya sin más que de decir, los dejo con el fic._

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, y la canción que verán a continuación tampoco.**

No Idea

Capitulo 2:

-Mama, Papa, ya que llegue! –Anuncio el rubio desde el primer piso-

-Oh, hijo que bueno, como te fue en la escuela? –Pregunto su madre-

-Bien. –Contesto-

-Solo bien? –Pregunto ella con una ceja arqueada-

-Pues, si, que otro detalle querías? –Dijo el-

-Es que esperaba más, noticas nuevas. Como la chica que te gusta. –Dijo con picardía-

Len se sonrojo en ese mismo momento.

-Mama! –Reclamo-

-Qué? –Se defendió ella-

-No digas esas cosas! –Volvió a reclamar-

-Porque? –Protesto Lily-

-Me da pena. –Len bajo la cabeza-

-Len, te lo he dicho miles de veces, CONQUISTALA! Deja la timidez a un lado! –Dijo remarcando el "Conquístala"-

-No puedo! –Reclamo-

-Porque? –Pregunto-

-Me comporto como un idiota cuando ella está cerca, me deja sin aliento! –Dijo-

-Mm, bueno, hijo no vas a cenar? –Pregunto Lily-

-No gracias, se me quito el hambre. –Dijo subiendo las escaleras-

-Bueno hijo, que descanses. –Dijo ella-

-Buenas noches mama. –Dijo Len-

En el cuarto de Len.

El rubio se encontraba acostada en su cama boca arriba mirando al techo, la conversación que tuvo con su madre lo dejo muy pensativo.

-Conquistarla, pero como? –Susurro para sí mismo- No soy muy bueno para expresarme directamente, apenas que con una canción… Espera, eso es. Una canción! –Exclamo levantándose de su cama-

-Haber, que será bueno? –Se dijo a si mismo sentándose en su escritorio y mordiendo su lápiz- Ya se! –Dijo y comenzó a escribir-

"… I'll love you_, _if you ain't got nobody to love. And girl I'll adore you, when there's no one to adore. And I'll show you, if there's no one to show. And I'll know you, if you want somebody to know…"

-Perfecto. –Dijo y continúo escribiendo-

"… Every time you come around you put a lightning bolt on my face. Baby, everytime you come around girl, you take breath away. And I just wanna breathe until I take you in cause I want you to breathe until you take me in but the truth is. She has no idea, no idea that I'm even here, I'm even here. She has no idea, no idea I'm standing here, I'm standing here, I'm standing here…"

Y el Chico así duro toda la noche, desvelándose.

A la mañana siguiente.

-Len! Dios mío, que te paso?! –Exclamo el peliazul al ver a su amigo-

-Emm, es que yo… dormir. –Dijo cayendo dormido en los brazos de su amigo-

-Vamos Len, despierta! –Dijo el-

-Que paso? –Pregunto Gakupo-

-Se quedo dormido. –Contesto-

-Mm. Haber que podemos hacer? –Dijo el pelimorado-

-Ya se! –Dijo Mikuo- Len, hoy hay examen! –Dijo pero no hubo resultados-

-Déjame a mí. –Dijo Gumiya- Len, hoy hay pay de plátano de postre! –Tampoco hubo resultado-

-Mm. Ya sé! –Dijo Kaito- Len, sabias que Rei y Rin regresaron? –Pregunto-

-QUE?! –El rubio se despertó de volada-

-CAISTE! –Dijeron los cuatro al unisonó-

-Que crueles! –Dijo haciendo el puchero-

-Qué? Necesitábamos despertarte! –Protesto Gakupo-

-Sí, pero no de esa manera! –Dijo molesto-

Con Rin

Ella se encontraba escondida, detrás de su casillero, escuchando la conversación de Len y sus amigos.

-*Len, mi hermoso Len, mi nerd, como quisiera besarte en este mismo momento* -Pensó muy sonrojada, la verdad a ella le gustaba Len, pero era demasiado orgullosa para demostrarlo-

-Hola, muñeca. –Una voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos-

-Ah, hola Rei. –Saludo la rubia-

-Que ocurre? Todavía sigues dolida después de nuestro rompimiento? –Dijo en forma de burla-

-Cállate! –Dijo de una forma fría, aunque por dentro le dolía, Rin se volvió novia de Rei solo porque su padres la obligaron, pero ella se había enamorado-

-Lo tomare como un sí. –Soltó una risa y se fue-

-Imbécil. –Susurro limpiando sus lágrimas-

Fin del 2do capitulo.

_Que les pareció? Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Dejen su opinión, ah y por si las dudas la canción se llama No Idea de BIG TIME RUSH. (Con esta canción me base para el fic) bueno les dejo el link de la canción:_

_Link: _ watch?v=j9ddtnUrQ1Q

_Bueno ahora si me despido, hasta la proxima._

_Byeeeee!_


End file.
